No Time Will Be Better
by Once Upon a Whim
Summary: Because even if your boss interrupts, you don't just laugh and walk away. (Re-write of final Lucy/Wyatt scene in season finale.)


**There, I fixed it. Re-write of final Lucy/Wyatt scene in season finale. Because even if your boss interrupts, you don't just laugh and walk away when Wyatt says something like that. (Also, Mason took the long way around the building and was 30 seconds later. Because.)**

 **And because I want them to really have a happy moment together before Lucy's world comes crashing down around her.**

 **Title from "Kiss the Girl" from "The Little Mermaid". We Wyatt/Lucy 'shippers were** ** _so_** **the lagoon critters at the end of the song for that scene in the finale.**

* * *

 _Boy, you better do it soon,  
no time will be better..._

 _Don't be scared,  
you got the mood prepared... _

_Don't stop now,  
don't try to hide it how  
you wanna kiss the girl._

Is it physiologically possible for your heart to simultaneously stop and be pounding in your ears?

Because that's pretty much where Lucy is at in the split second that followed Wyatt's confession.

She'd already been poised to tamp down the flicker of hope that sparked to life upon his articulation about living in the present; he couldn't possibly mean _her_. She's long since admitted to herself that there's something there. And she's been fairly sure he's felt it too, but her practical, realistic sensibilities always insist that he'll never let himself acknowledge it, not with Jessica's memory always lurking.

But, curiously, he'd brushed off her acknowledgement of his wife.

So she'd let herself, carefully, cautiously, inquire just what possibilities he might be referring to. Just in case...

And instead of some snarky, smart-mouthed quip she might have otherwise expected from him, his face had crinkled into an endearing little smile. He wasn't really ready to say goodbye. _He's not ready to say goodbye?_ To...? He wouldn't have meant Mason or Christopher or the random guy who always took their period outfits to the dry cleaners when they got back. Sure, it could be a figurative goodbye to the bizarre time traveling lifestyle they'd been thrust into for the past few months, but the way his gaze was boring into her was making her realize rather suddenly that it was none of those things.

To be honest, she's not ready to say goodbye either.

Not when she'd dreaded meeting with Christopher to wrap things up. Not when the mere mention of him going back to Pendleton, only to be sent god knows where after that, and only a call or text here or there, can cause such a heavy, hollow ache in her chest.

Not when her heart is pounding in her ears and certainly not when he's still staring at her with those stupidly perfect blue eyes.

Her voice catches ever so slightly, but she manages to get out the words she needs to. "So don't."

And suddenly he's there, impossibly close, with his thumb softly stroking her cheek.

His name starts to slip out in a whisper, but fades when his lips capture hers.

They'd done this once before, the show for Bonnie and Clyde, when he'd taken her by surprise and not so much as planted a seed of attraction, but brought to light what had already been there, even if she herself hadn't quite been able to realize it. It had been hurried, rushed, and hampered by the knowledge that it wasn't really real.

This? It's all that she wanted that she never thought she'd have; it's everything all at once.

It's the lightning bolt.

His lips are soft but insistent and she gives in without a second thought, opening her mouth, inviting him in as he deepens the kiss.

She feels him drop his hand away from her face, but then he wraps his arms around her, both hands suddenly up and down her back, one even catching the bottom hem of her jacket, pushing it up with her shirt until she feels a brush of his hand against the bare skin of her lower back. A soft gasp slips out at the contact, and she grips at his jacket lest her knees go wobbly.

She has no idea how many seconds, minutes, hours, they remain there like that, locked in each other's arms, hands roaming, mouths exploring as they drink each other in.

But eventually it's too long for her lungs. She has to pull back reluctantly, panting ever so slightly.

He just holds her close, pressing his forehead to hers.

Her heart is squarely back in her chest now; she feels it racing, not unlike the frantic jumble of thoughts in her brain as she tries to process the events of the past minute.

Amidst the thoughts flying through her head, one pops to the forefront. She snorts softly to herself, and then leans back in his embrace. "No audience this time," she points out, partially to tease him, and partially to hear him reassure her that it _is_ different than last time. She's wanted this, wanted _him_ , but given that she never expected it, _this_ is still rather surreal.

Like so many times before, he seems to know exactly what she needs. She may have cloaked her true question in a joking tease, but he's nothing but straightforward. A husky "No" is all that he says before leaning in once more and she's in heaven again.

Until a voice interrupts.

"Ah, the uh, life boat will-"

She startles at Mason's voice, pulling back from Wyatt, hiding her face near his chest. She's never been one for overly affectionate PDAs, never mind at work...

Mason continues knowingly, "...well this is new."

She hears Wyatt grumble under his breath, amending their assessment of an audience, "Or yes, there is." He pulls away from her, and when she looks up at his face, she can see him now facing in Mason's direction. "Yeah, it _is_ new," he confirms with a glare, and follows it up with a pointed look down the hall, obviously meant to urge Mason to keep moving.

She finally turns to Mason herself, feeling uncharacteristically bashful. He's just eyeing the two of them with an annoyingly amused expression. Wyatt has stilled beside her, and at a loss for what else to do, she offers a weak wave and a shrug in Mason's direction, pretty sure her face is bright red the whole time.

Mason just chuckles. "As I was saying," he continues, "the life boat will be charged and ready to go in three hours." He turns to leave but pauses. "Ehm, carry on," he smirks at them, "canoodling." And then he's off.

She sneaks a quick glance at Wyatt, and they both laugh at the ridiculous term. With a glance down the hall, she watches Mason go, still feeling the burn in her cheeks at having been caught.

But caught doing what, exactly, she wonders, clasping her hands and wringing her fingers. One minute he's ready to go back to the military, and she's hating it. And the next he's finally admitting to what she'd hoped for, but never believed he'd actually acknowledge? And then they're ki-

His voice jars her from her thoughts as he reaches for her and laces their fingers together. "You're thinking too hard."

She looks at their clasped hands, then shyly up at him. She may have wanted this, but she's not quite sure how to handle it now that it - and _him_ \- is staring her in the face. She bites her lip, looking back down at their hands. "I didn't think this would happen," she hears herself admit.

He runs his thumb over her hand, and it's a few beats before he finally speaks. When he does, she lifts her eyes to meet his gaze. His voice is gravelly. "Lucy, I can't just walk out of here and only get a text every once in a while."

And she can't help but smile at him, because she absolutely agrees. (And because he's _Wyatt_ and he's holding her hand and her stomach is still doing little flip-flops from finally having kissed him, _really_ kissed him.)

He smiles back, gently tugging her closer. "I mean," he points out coyly, "we _do_ make a pretty good team."

A giggle escapes from her, and she calls him out on his line. "So Rufus gets the same treatment next?" she teases.

He rolls his eyes at her, but with a smile, and he still pulls her back into his embrace and then they're smiling against each others lips, melting into yet another kiss.

She's getting Amy back, she and Wyatt are going to be _something..._

But she pulls away from him reluctantly, knowing there's one far more unpleasant thing to deal with before anything else can happen.

With an apologetic smile, she asks softly, "Will you tell Rufus I'll be back in an hour? There's just one thing I have to do first."

* * *

A few feet below, Rufus sat at his desk, killing time, briefly scanning over his things, trying to see what, if anything had been disturbed by the Rittenhouse takeover. Everything seemed fine enough, at least superficially. Now to wait for the lifeboat to charge and for his teammates to show up.

Bored, and anxious about getting the mission over so he could go see Jiya again, Rufus twisted his chair back and forth, absently letting his head loll back against the back. The position left him with a view of the warehouse's ceiling. And when he spun back to the left, a view of the rooms and halls overlooking the main lifeboat bay.

And of Lucy and Wyatt sucking face, for lack of a better description.

Rufus' jaw dropped and he immediately fumbled for his phone to tap out a text.

 _lucy and wyatt. it's happening_

He shouldn't have been so surprised by the speed with which Jiya was able to reply.

 _!_

 _told you it was happening_

 **~FIN~**

* * *

(Sorry, _Timing_ fans - this came out of my brain first!)


End file.
